projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Metropolis general election, 2015
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Louie321 | Ghettomaster333 | Timmie321 |- ! align="left"|Party | People's Action | Libertarian | Nationalist |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 4 May 2012 | 12 October 2014 | 16 December 2013 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Notchropolis | Banks | McLANDS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 71 seats, 74.59% | 9 seats, 21.45% | New party |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 70 | 7 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 2 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,925,417 | 1,368,770 | 683,615 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 63.98% | 17.78% | 8.88% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 10.61% | 3.67% | 8.88% |- ! align="left"|TPP vote | 4,993,163 | 2,705,207 | – |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 64.86% | 35.14% | – |- ! align="left"|Swing | 11.71% | 11.71% | – |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Louie321 People's Action | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Louie321 People's Action |} A federal election was held on Sunday, 1 February 2015 for members of the 4th Parliament of Project Metropolis. The incumbent centre-left People's Action Party government, led by Prime Minister Louie321, defeated the opposition Libertarian Party of Project Metropolis, led by Opposition Leader Ghettomaster333. Results }} }} }} }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" | Project Metropolis general election, 1 February 2015 Parliament of Project Metropolis << 2014 — 2016 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |8,164,567 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |7,698,370 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |94.29 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.84 |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |25,405 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |0.33 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.06 |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | People's Action | style="text-align:right;" | 4,925,417 | style="text-align:right;" | 63.98 | style="text-align:right;" | 10.61 | style="text-align:right;" | 70 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Libertarian | style="text-align:right;" | 1,368,770 | style="text-align:right;" | 17.78 | style="text-align:right;" | 3.67 | style="text-align:right;" | 7 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 |- | | Nationalist | style="text-align:right;" | 683,615 | style="text-align:right;" | 8.88 | style="text-align:right;" | 8.88 | style="text-align:right;" | 5 | style="text-align:right;" | 5 |- | | Max Reform | style="text-align:right;" | 479,608 | style="text-align:right;" | 6.23 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.12 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | 264,054 | style="text-align:right;" | 3.43 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.58 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | 7,698,370 | | | style="text-align:right;" | 85 | |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Two-party-preferred |- | | People's Action | style="text-align:right;" | 4,993,163 | style="text-align:right;" | 64.86 | style="text-align:right;" | 11.71 | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | |- | | Libertarian | style="text-align:right;" | 2,705,207 | style="text-align:right;" | 35.14 | style="text-align:right;" | 11.71 | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | |}